


A lantern's Rage

by Spirit_of_chaotic_dreams



Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bullying, Character Death, Evil Lila Rossi, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Mild Gore, Parent Death, red lantern marinette, suicide baiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_of_chaotic_dreams/pseuds/Spirit_of_chaotic_dreams
Summary: inspired by cornholio4‘s Red Lantern Prompt. Marinette Dupain-Cheng always considered herself an ordinary girl, with an ordinary life. She had amazing friends, loving parents, and she was the superhero, Ladybug. The only problems she dealt with were a liar, a partner that isn't always focused, and a villain that preyed on negative emotions. But one day, her world began to fall apart. Then a red ring came to her, promising her the power to make everyone who's hurt her pay.
Comments: 21
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

The park was empty save for Marinette, who was sitting on the edge of the fountain. Staring at the beautiful scenery around her. ‘Today’s so beautiful. I should’ve brought my sketchbook.’, she thought as she looked at the flowers in front of her.

“-nette! Marinette!”, Tikki said loudly, Marinette sat up straight out of surprise, “Were you even listening to a word I said?” The annoyance in the tiny goddess’s voice was clear.

Said teen girl gave an apologetic look to the kwami, she received a glare from Tikki. Marinette groaned, “I’m sorry Tikki, but this isn’t the first time I’ve heard this speech. Can you forgive me if I’m a little tired of hearing, “Lila’s a liar, but you have to be the bigger person. Even though she is destroying your social life and leaving terrible reviews on your family’s main source of income!” She threw her hands up in the air and gave a tired sigh. 

“No. You’re right Tikki, I have to suck it up for now. Anything I say against her backfires either on me, or Ladybug.”, She frowned, and clenched her fists. “You’re right.” She looked down at her hands and quickly unclenched her fists. She looked back down to her purse, Tikki placed her paw on Marinette’s hand. “I’m sorry Marinette, but if _you_ get upset then you’re at risk for akumatization. And then t-”

“There would be no one who could purify my akuma, dooming Paris to Hawkmoth’s wish. Whatever it may be.”, Marinette said in a monotone voice, she moved her hand out of Tikki’s reach. “I know Tikki, I have to make sacrifices for the greater good.” She frowned.

“Hey, do you smell smoke?”,she asked Tikki, she looked around and spotted a giant cloud of black smoke. She gasped, “Tikki spots on!” 

The bright pink light of the transformation overtook her body, and when it disappeared, she was Ladybug. She threw her yo-yo at a nearby lamppost and when it went taut, she was launched into the air. She landed on a nearby building, equal height to the smoke so that she could see the building that was on fire. She gasped, and fear filled her body.

It was her home **.**

She landed on her balcony and rushed to her parent’s room, it was empty. She ran down to the living room, there on the floor was her dad. There were visible burns all over his back, she ran over to him. Her heart rate quickened as she hoisted him over her shoulder, she grunted as she walked over to the kitchen. Where she found her mother sitting at the table, her face on the table. She looked to be in the same state as her dad, burns all over her back and arms. 

Marinette ran over, and lifted her mom’s body out of the sitting position she was in, and threw her over her other shoulder then ran downstairs to the door. She kicked the door open, breaking it and ran outside where the fire department was trying to put out the flames. She threw her yo-yo up in the air and shouted, “Lucky Charm!”

Out of the sky fell a small object that was in her awaiting hands. It was a ladybug spotted wrench, confused she looked around and spotted a lone fire hydrant that wasn’t being used right in front of her house. She called for an EMT to come over, they ran over and helped to gently remove her parents from her shoulders. Once her parents were safe she ran over to the hydrant and used the wrench to remove the outlet cap. 

Out came gallons of high pressurized water aimed straight at the fire. There was a lot of steam, which created a thin fog. It blurred her vision, luckily to not to where she couldn’t see. But, the water wasn’t having any effect? It’s not an akuma, because if it were Tikki would’ve sensed it. She frowned, there was steam but the fire stayed the same, how? This fire wasn’t normal, or was it because she was using miraculous magic during a non miraculous related event? She narrowed her eyes, if that was the case then that would explain why the water had no effect. 

She grabbed the wrench and tossed it into the air, “Miraculous Ladybug!” The magical swarm of ladybugs appeared out of nowhere and surrounded the still gushing fire hydrant. When they disappeared, all that was left was the fire hydrant, just as she had found it. “Of course I can’t save my own home!”, she grit her teeth and clenched her fists. 

She turned her head and watched as her parents were now being looked over by the EMTS. “Ladybug!”, a familiar voice shouted, she turned her head and saw the fire captain running toward her. She got onto her feet, “Fire Captain Hessenpy, any idea on the cause of the fire ?”, she asked.

“No Ladybug. I saw what happened with the fire hydrant. Is this the result of an akuma?”, he asked. She shook her head no. 

“I haven't received an alert on the Ladyblog or heard anything from the news. So I don’t think it’s an akuma, but this fire...it’s not normal.” Hessenpy looked behind her, “Oh no.” Once those words left his mouth, Marinette felt the world stop. It felt like she was moving in slow motion as she whipped her head around to look at what he was looking at. She froze. 

The EMTS were carting away two body bags into an ambulance. 

She watched as the ambulance doors closed, and the vehicle began to drive away. The lights were on, but the siren was silent. She felt the world start again, and she threw her yo-yo at something. She didn’t know where she was going as she flew through the air, but she didn’t care. Where could she go? Her home was destroyed. Her parents...are gone. She was alone.

She landed on the dock by Luka’s house boat. “Spots off.”, she muttered. The pink light of the miraculous washed over her, and Tikki flew out of the earrings. “Mari-” “Not now Tikki.”, was all she said. “Not now.” 

Her eyes began to water as she realized what she just witnessed, her shoulders began to shake and she began to cry. 

**Line break**

It had been a day since the fire, and Marinette was staying at her aunt Nadja’s guest room. Apparently, her parents and Nadja had an agreement just in case something like this happened. She was grateful to have a place to stay, but what else was she supposed to feel? 

Marinette threw herself onto the makeshift bed she had been given. She sighed, and curled up into a ball. Ever since she pulled her parents out of the fire, she’s been numb. Yes, she had spent a good day crying when the reality of what had happened set in. And it was during that day that she realized something, if the Fire Department had gotten there earlier, or actually _tried_ to get into the house. Or if the miraculous cure didn’t only work on Miraculous related damage. Maybe, just maybe her parents would still be here. 

She could hear her phone vibrate, she reluctantly got up and stretched out to grab her phone from the coffee table. She grabbed it, and turned on the screen. 

**Alya: Unlock to read message.**

She typed in her password, and her phone opened up the messaging app. 

**Alya: Hey, I know this is a tough time for you right now. But me and Nino are here for you, please don’t shut us out right now. We might not know exactly what you are going through, but we are your friends. If you're hurting, we’re hurting. We just want to help, if there is anything we can do to lessen the pain, we’ll do it.**

Marinette smiled slightly, as she read the message. She looked around the room she was staying in, this confined space was making worse without her even realizing it. “Marinette?”, Tikki said. Marinette turned to look at her, “What are you going to do?” 

Marinette looked back at her phone, she closed the messaging app. Her homescreen stared at her, it was her family at last year’s Christmas tree lighting. Her parents smiling faces bore into her, “I’m going to school.”, she smiled at the picture. “Maman and Papa wouldn’t want me to be moping around. They’d want me to celebrate their lives and live mine knowing they love me and they’re in a better place now.” 

She stretched her arms out and walked over to the closed curtains keeping the room dark, she threw them apart. Light burst into the room chasing away any darkness and keeping it at bay. She let the sunlight warm her body up and took a deep breath. “Let’s go to school, Tikki!”, she grinned at the kwami who smiled in return.

She shrugged off her pajamas and slipped into some clothes Nadja had bought her. Then opened the door to her room and took a step out the door with one foot. She took a deep breath and stepped with her other foot. Ok, she was out the door, no turning back now.

She walked downstairs, and from the bottom of the stairs she saw Manon sitting on the couch watching TV, a disney movie from the look of it. She didn’t know if she should say anything or take this as a sign to run back to the room. She twiddled her thumbs nervously, Manon still didn’t notice her so it would be fine if she just walked back up the stairs and hid in her room. 

Right? No one would know. She took a small breath and was about to walk back up the stairs when a voice said, “Marinette?” She stopped and turned her head to look behind her. Her aunt,Nadja ,was standing at the top of the stairs, looking down at her with surprise. That immediately got Manon’s attention, “Marinette!”, came a cheerful cry from the little girl. “You’re awake! Mommy said you were tired and to leave you alone, but you're awake now! That means we can play!” Manon launched herself at Marinette’s leg and clung to it like a vine. Marinette tensed up, “I-” 

“No, now's not playtime Manon.”, Nadja said, “Go get ready for school, Marinette and I have to talk.” Manon groaned but stopped when she received a look from her mother, she begrudgingly let go of Marinette’s leg and began her trek up the stairs. 

Once Manon walked out of earshot, Nadja gently grabbed Marinette’s hand. Marinette looked into her aunt’s eyes. She looked like she hadn’t slept, and her eyes were red and puffy. “How are you feeling?”, she asked. Marinette looked down at her feet. 

“I’m...keeping it together.”, she replied. Nadja pulled her in for a hug, and Marinette immediately returned the hug. She rested her head against the older woman’s chest and tried to keep in her tears. The longer the hug went on, the harder it was to not cry. “I-I just thought….If-...I could get some sense of normalcy i-if i went to school and pretended that when the days over I would go home and...and I could pretend this whole thing never happened!”, Marinette sobbed, she clung to Nadja and just cried.

Nadja’s shoulders began shaking, and every other second Marinette could hear take in a small breath. Her arms around Marinette tightened and the teenager realized that her aunt was crying. Together they cried, standing on a flight of stairs.

“Mommy! Marinette! Stop! You can’t be sad!”, Manon cried out as she ran down the stairs to launch herself at them. “If you’re sad then Hawkmoth will get you!” Nadja immediately broke the hug and quickly wiped her tears away. Marinette did the same, rubbing her face. 

She can’t even grieve over her parents death? What kind of world is this? It made her feel a little angry at the thought of it. She can’t even cry or feel angry because some masked lunatic might use her emotions to try and hurt Paris! It- No, no negative emotions! Be positive Marinette! 

“We’re not sad Manon! See! Mommy was just hugging Marinette!”, Nadja smiled at the child and picked her up. “So you’re ready for school Manon?” Manon nodded her head and looked at Marinette, “Are you going to school too, Marinette?”, her eyes full of curiosity and hope. 

She felt a twinge of anger and jealousy at Manon’s innocence. “Yeah...I’m going to school too.” Nadja gave her a look that asked, “Are you sure?” Marinette nodded her head. 

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Nadja ended up giving Marinette a ride to school, “Are you sure Marinette? You can always stay at home if you need more time.”, she asked as the teenager was getting out of the car.

“I’m sure.”, Marinette said, “I think some school will help.” She got out of the car and closed the door. Point of no return Marinette, point of no return.    
  


“As long as you’re sure Marinette.”, Nadja said, how many times does she have to say she’s sure! If she says she’s fine, then she’s fine! Marinette smiled at Nadja, “I’m sure, Aunt Nadja.” She said a little too forcefully

Nadja nodded her head and Marinette stepped away from the car, she watched as Nadja drove off. Leaving Marinette at the entrance to her school, alone. Taking a deep breath, Marinette walked up the stairs, one step at a time. She walked through the doors of the school and into the courtyard. The courtyard that was full of students and faculty. 

Immediately, she noticed how quiet it became once she stepped into the courtyard. Quiet was too light of a word, she could hear whispers. She heard, “Parents, fire, bakery” repeated over and over again, was she just some attraction for them to stare and gossip at? Was her loss their amusement? Was there nothing better they could do than gawk at the or-orphan baker girl. She clenched her fists, and quickened her pace up the stairs to Bustier’s class. 

She made it to the door, she could hear voices and laughter through the door. She reached her hand out to grab the door handle, her hand shaking all the while. She steadied her hand and grabbed the doorknob. Twisted then pushed the door open. The entire room went silent. Marinette walked in and moved to her seat next to Alya, who thankfully didn’t say anything to her. She pulled out a pencil and a blank notebook, waiting for notes to write down.

“Marinette? We-I heard the news, are you okay?”, Miss Bustier asked, in front of the whole class. Marinette opened her mouth to respond when a familiar voice from the back of the room said, “Yeah Marinette you’re looking a little pale. If you’re cold, we can always turn on the heat.” Marinette froze and looked behind her to see Lila looking at her with a “concerned” look on her face. 

How dare she? She knew exactly what she was doing! T-that witch! Marinette clenched her fists and was about to get up out of her seat to go rip off that girl’s head when she felt a hand grab hers. She looked over at Alya, who gave her a knowing look, Marinette unclenched her fists. Taking in a deep breath she said, “No Lila, I’m fine thank you.”, she gave the brunette a forced smile and quickly turned her head back so that she could look at the front of the class.

She could hear the class begin to whisper around her, “Wow, she’s not being mean to Lila just for speaking. Maybe some good did come out of this whole thing.” Marinette’s eyes widened, she didn’t know who said that but she did hear a small, “That is a highly inappropriate comment.” come from Max. She looked at him and saw the disgusted look he gave Kim. Kim said that? She looked back at the front of the class, and looked at the smiling Miss Bustier. Her teacher’s eyes dug into her, daring her to say something. She heard him? She heard him and she wasn’t going to say anything? Of course not, this was Miss Bustier. She never cared before, why did she think she would care now? She clenched her fists even harder than before, Alya’s grip on her hand tightened.

“Okay class, where did we leave off yesterday?”, Miss Bustier smiled as lessons began.

“We left off on the  _ hot  _ topic of Romeo and Juliet!”, Lila’s cheerful chirp rang throughout the class.

There was a loud snap, Marinette looked down at her hands. Her pencil was broken, she frowned. Alya began digging in her bag, and she handed a pencil to Marinette. They both shared a smile and Alya held Marinette’s hand a little firmer, as if to say “It’s okay, I’m here.” Marinette felt reassured that her decision to come to school was a good one.

When the lunch bell rang, Marinette was clinging to Alya, regretting her choice of coming to school. Alya didn’t ask how she was feeling, she just let Marinette be. Which she was thankful for, it seemed almost the entire class was walking on eggshells around her, waiting for her to snap. Treating her like she’d break at any moment, well she did say almost the entire class. Lila seemed to take every opportunity to remind Marinette of her parent’s fate. 

“Oh last night I tried cooking some delicious food for the entire class, but I’m no good at cooking so the entire thing went up in flames!”

“My mom brought some sushi last night and she forgot to tell me that it was spicy, my mouth was on fire!”

“You should’ve seen XY’s last concert! He really brought the house down!”

If it weren’t for Alya’s hand comforting her whenever Lila opened her mouth, Marinette might’ve gone over and punched a tooth out. One for every little comment she said. Alya’s presence kept her grounded, but it didn’t make her anger go away. Instead, it just seemed to help bottle it all up. She took a deep breath and tried to ignore the side eye Lila kept giving her. Even Alya looked tempted to fight the Italian girl.

“Hey Alya, I need to go to the bathroom.”, Marinette said as she let Alya’s hand go. Alya quickly turned her head and said, “Oh sure, let me just finish up my lunch and we’ll go together okay?”

What? She wants to go with her? Why? Does she think she’s going to the bathroom as an excuse to go cry? Does she think that she needs someone to watch over her? Marinette winced from her nails biting into her palms. “No!”, she said loudly, gaining the entire class’s attention. “I w-want to go by myself. It’s fine Alya, I’m fine.” 

Alya looked like she didn’t believe her, she flexed her hands and took a small breath of air. “Really, I’m fine.”, she said. Alya looked like she was about to say something, but instead kept quiet. Marinette walked over to the nearest girl’s bathroom, opened the door, closed it and let out a scream of anger that she had been holding in the whole day. She walked over to the mirror above a sink and stared into her reflection. 

“Wow you look like shit.”, Lila’s voice came from behind her, Marinette groaned, and looked over her shoulder, “Gee thank you Lila, I hadn’t noticed!”, she said sarcastically. She crossed her arms and leaned against the sink, “Why are you here?”

“Why else?”, Lila smirked, “I’m worried about Marinette; she hasn’t been herself lately!” Lila walked over to Marinette and looked her up and down. “Honestly, this whole look is an improvement to the usual garbage you wear.” Marinette clenched her hands, “If you really miss your mommy and daddy so much, why don’t you buy a lighter and join them?”, Lila cackled. 

Marinette saw red and punched Lila in the face, right in the mouth. Lila took a few steps back and covered her mouth with her hand. She pulled her hand away from her face, it was covered in blood and Lila looked to the side and spit out a tooth. The brunette girl looked at Marinette in horror before realization kicked in. A wicked grin came over her face, the missing tooth was clearly visible, “Big mistake, Dupain-Cheng.” Lila ran out the bathroom before Marinette could stop her. 

Marinette ran out after her, just in time to see Lila crying in front of the entire class. She froze, the class seemed to look at her in unison, the glares and disappointed looks clear. Then a pair of arms wrapped around her, Marinette struggled to get out of their grip. She looked to see who was holding her, it was Kim. He looked angry, “You need to be punished.”, he said. She looked back at the class, they pounced. All of them surrounded her and Kim as he carried her to the janitor’s closet. She kicked and flailed her legs around trying to get free. 

She heard Alya and Nino yell, telling the class to leave her alone, but their voices were soon drowned out by the class yelling back, “She needs to learn there are consequences for bullying!” She watched in horror as Sabrina opened the janitor’s closet door and Kim tossed her inside. She groaned and looked out the door, the last thing she saw was Kim standing above her, “Time out, Marinette.”

The door closed and Marinette panicked, she began banging on the door. Screaming, begging, pleading with the class. She could hear arguing, and laughter, but no one opened the door. She backed away from the door and fell down to her knees. She clenched her fists so hard, she felt them become a little wet. She looked down at her hands, she was bleeding. 

Her breathing quickened, and she felt her body shake. Tears filled up in her eyes, and she curled up into a ball. What kind of God allowed this to happen to a little girl! Who decided that  _ she  _ out of everyone on Earth deserved this? Hadn’t she devoted her life to helping others? Hadn’t she proved she was a good person? Then why! Why was this happening! “Marinette!”, she heard Tikki say, “please you have to calm down. You’re going to attract an akuma!”

Marinette ignored the kwami, “So what Tikki.”, she spat out. Suddenly, the closet was filled with a red light that was coming from behind her. She turned around and saw a glowing red ring, what in the world? 

“MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG OF EARTH, YOU HAVE GREAT RAGE IN YOUR HEART.”, the ring said, its voice sounding like it had been screaming for years on end. “YOU BELONG TO THE RED LANTERN CORP.” Red lantern? She stared at the ring, she wanted to wear it. It looked so...pretty.

“Marinette! No, please ignore it! Please!”, Tikki pleaded as she flew into Marinette’s line of vision. Marinette thought about what led her up to this point. She thought about the fire, and how no cause behind it had ever been found. She thought about her parents that she couldn’t save. She thought about the fire department that didn’t even try to save her parents. She thought about Tikki and her telling her to bottle up her emotions. She thought about Hawkmoth who couldn’t even let her properly grieve her parents’ death. She thought about her school who treated her like a sideshow. She thought about Lila who made fun of her parents death. She thought about her class treating her like a china doll, and dared to punish her for giving them what they wanted. 

Slowly she rose up off the ground, she looked into Tikki’s eyes, “Let them all burn.”, she said as she reached out for the ring, “I will make them all burn!”, she yelled through her tears. 

“YOU WILL HAVE YOUR VENGEANCE. THIS YOUR NEW MASTER, ATROCITUS, PROMISES!”, the ring said as it slipped onto her hand. Suddenly, a blood red light overtook everything in the closet, and all her bubbled rage came forward.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Spirit here! Thanks for reading Chapter 3 of A Lantern’s Rage. I hope you all enjoyed it! If you have questions feel free to ask in the comments! Also please ignore the Lila troll if they show up.

* * *

The view of the Earth from the watchtower was always a sight to see. Hal sighed as he looked down on the big blue planet. “You were right when you said your home planet was beautiful.”

Hal looked over at his shoulder to see his friend, Blue Lantern Razer slowly walking toward him , he chuckled, “Do I ever lie?” He turned his head to look back at Earth. “Sometimes when I’m here, I take a moment to just take it all in. To remind myself what I'm fighting for.” 

“I understand.”, Razer said coolly, as he walked over and stood next to Hal. “It’s difficult to believe you came from such a planet.” Hal snorted, and lightly punched Razer’s shoulder.

“Yeah. I guess it is hard to believe such a handsome specimen like myself came from little old Earth.”, Hal joked.

Suddenly, the sound of an alarm filled Hal’s ears, recognizing it as the alarm for the Situation Room he looked at Razer. “Follow me!”, he shouted, Razer nodded and together they flew to the Situation Room in the center of the Watchtower. The Situation room was where the core members of the Justice League discussed threats and held meetings about plans to further ensure the safety of Earth and its citizens. 

Once the doors opened, Hal immediately got to work, “What’s going on!”he asked, plopping down into his designated seat. Razer stood behind him, silent and listening. He saw Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman sitting at the table in the middle of the room. “The scanners picked up red lantern energy on Earth.”, Bruce explained as he pressed a few buttons and a hologram appeared. It was Earth, with a little blinking red dot covering Europe, “Computer, pinpoint location of the red lantern energy.”, The Batman said.

The hologram shifted and turned into a 3-D model of a city, the word “Paris” underneath it. “There is a red lantern in Par-isss”?, Razer asked, Diana nodded her head. “Hal, will you and your companion be able to detain the threat? Or will you need assistance?”, she asked. 

Hal waved his hand dismissively, “It won't be necessary. Razer’s blue lantern energy not only boosts mine, it neutralizes Red Lantern energy. As soon as Razer gets close enough that Red Lantern will be powerless.” He grinned at the Amazonian warrior, and looked at Razer, “Ready?”

“Ready.”, Razer replied. Together they left the situation room, to fly to Paris.

When they arrived in Paris, they were greeted by the sight of a giant cloud of smoke, he and Razer shared a look. That’s where they’ll find the red lantern, they flew closer and ended up above what may have been a school. Parts of the building were on fire, there were destroyed parts that encased a big courtyard full of trembling teens. That’s most likely where they’ll find the red lantern. They flew closer and hid behind some debris waiting for something to prove their suspicions correct. 

Hal looked over the students, all of them were terrified and there were a handful of adults trying to keep them calm. But there was a small group in the middle of the courtyard that was separated from the rest of the students with no adults watching over them. Why wasn’t anyone checking on them, wait was that an unconscious adult in one kid's arms? A red haired woman in a white suit was asleep in a tall asian boy’s arms. He noticed that almost everyone kept away from that one group in the middle, just what was going on? In fact, it looked like everyone was scared to just look at them.

Suddenly, there was a giant gust of wind and there was a glowing red figure hovering above the middle group. There’s their red lantern. Hal gasped, it was just a kid, a teenage girl. Her most notable feature was the set of red devil horns resting on her head. They flew closer and saw that the group huddled together behind a girl with glasses and ombre hair and a boy with glasses and a red cap. “Marinette! Please you have to fight him.”, the girl begged. 

The red lantern, or rather Marinette laughed, not a light hearted giggle, it was a hearty laugh. Like she heard someone tell her a really funny joke. “Fight who exactly? Hawkmoth?”, she cackled, “Hawkmoth would kill for the power I have.” Her ring glowed brighter. “And I’d kill him to keep this power to myself.” A wicked smirk came over the girl’s face. 

“Is this Hawkmoth one of Earth’s villains?”, Razer asked, Hal didn’t know how to answer. This is the first time he’s even heard of Paris having a supervillain, he and the other league members prided themselves on knowing almost every bad guy, every hero, and every vigilante. How was he supposed to say, that there was something like this going on in a city on Earth that he and he’s guessing the other league members don’t know about? 

Then a giant red arm stretched out and wrapped around a girl with long brunette hair. The girl then started screaming as she was brought closer to the red lantern girl. “Well Lila, looks like you’re in trouble...Maybe you should call your best friend to come help you...Go on Lila, call Ladybug.I’ll wait.”, Marinette said in a cold menacing voice. 

‘Ladybug?’, Hal thought, ‘She’s gotta be their hero. Why did she never reach out to the League?’ He observed everyone of the kids, all of them were terrified, but they seemed almost used to it. If something like this was a regular occurrence, then he’s been doing his job wrong. He looked back at the brunette girl being held hostage, she looked annoyed?

Then she said, “Ladybug will come and save me, just wait.” Marinette laughed and flew closer to the girl, their faces centimeters apart. “Oh Lila, it’s pathetic that you think that. Because I know for a fact, Ladybug isn’t coming.” She then dropped Lila, only to catch her by the arm with her construct. Marinette’s grin turned bloodthirsty and there was a sickening snap. Lila landed on the ground, clutching her arm and sobbing. He saw at least two bends in her arm, one was definitely her elbow, the other was in her forearm. She was then pulled into the center of the group of teens, forming a shield to protect her from the red lantern. 

“What makes you so sure that Ladybug’s not coming?”, a femine voice yelled, all eyes turned to a red haired girl with big glasses. “Ladybug always comes to save us! She’ll stop you, you big bully!”, the girl shouted. Some of the teens looked emboldened by her words, others looked like they wanted her to shut her mouth. Hal watched as this red lantern girl began laughing, a long and hearty laugh. 

“Oh wow Sabrina!”, Marinette laughed. “ You’re speaking up to me! But not to Chloe? Why?” The laughter stopped. “Because you think Ladybug’s coming? Big, strong Ladybug’s coming to save the day? Newsflash! The only thing that’s being saved is me savoring the sounds of your suffering. As I get my revenge for all the suffering you and everyone else has put me through for the past few years of my life!” Marinette began to glow bright red.

“Marinette!”, a male voice yelled out, all eyes turned to see a teenage boy in a catsuit standing on the roof of the school. All the students began cheering and there were multiple yells of “It’s Chat Noir!” “Chat Noir’s come to save us!” “Go Chat Noir!” 

This Chat Noir pulled a staff from his belt and then used it to jump down to get on the ground level with the rest of the teens.

“W-what happened?”, he asked, he looked at the middle group of teens, “Why is she an akuma?” None of them looked like they could answer, most of them looked ashamed, Alya and a boy in a red cap looked angry, while the brunette just had an annoyed look in her eyes as she cried about her arm. 

“You really want to know?”, Marinette growled, she pointed a finger at the teens, “My so called friends decided that I needed to be punished!” she made air quotes, “ After I punched Lila for making fun of my parents death! Not only that she basically told me to kill myself so I could see them again!” Hal tossed a disgusted look at the brunette girl, then Marinette started to laugh, “After I gave that bitch what she deserved, my classmates threw me into a janitor’s closet and locked me in there!” Her laughter turned into cackles and Hal felt an uneasy feeling in his gut.

“Then this glorious power came to me in a blazing red ball of light”, she smiled so sweetly, as if she was talking about a happy memory. She clenched her fist and brought it close to her heart, “The power to get my revenge on everyone who’s ever wronged me.” She stopped laughing and stared into Chat Noir’s eyes, “like you.”

Hal heard a couple of gasps, the blonde boy took a step back, “Me? How have I ever wronged you?”, he yelled. Marinette scoffed, her ring began glowing and she glared at him, “How you ask? Every time you goof off on the job. Everytime you flirt with Ladybug, instead of focusing on the battle. Everytime you do anything else other than your fucking job!” 

She flew closer and closer to him, then started poking him in the chest, “because of you, I’ve had to watch my family and friends die over and over again! And now, my parents are dead and they’re never coming back! And you weren’t there! You want to say you’re a hero but you’re never there!”, she was yelling in his face now. 

“You want the fame and glory that comes with being a hero without doing any of the damn work! People die, and you don’t even care!”,she pulled her fist back and Chat Noir couldn’t block her punch in time. He was sent flying backwards, then he flipped his body around and landed on his feet. 

“You can’t blame me for your parents death! If I was there I would’ve helped save them!”, he ran over to where some rubble was, grabbing a few decent sized pieces he threw them up in the air and hit them with his staff like a baseball. The pieces flew at her, she crossed her arms over her chest and made a shield. 

Behind her shield she yelled back, “You’re not listening to me!” He kept hitting pieces of rubble and launching them at her, not leaving her a chance to attack. Hal then noticed that he was using the rubble as a distraction, she was too busy using her shield to protect herself to realize that Chat was getting closer.

By the time she noticed, Chat Noir was right in front of her with his staff, he jumped into the air, staff raised and slammed it down on her head. Her shield broke and she fell to the ground clenching her head with both hands. She yelled in pain and took in a deep breath of air, she let her head go and cracked her neck. She smirked at Chat Noir, “Is that all you got?” 

Chat Noir glared and then charged at her with his staff, “Hal, shouldn’t we be doing something?”, Razer’s voice snapped Hal back to reality. “You’re right.” Hal looked at the numerous teenagers watching the fight, “We have to get the kids out of there, we’ll have to get the middle group after everyone else, it’s too risky to the rest of the kids.” He said, Razer nodded his head, “You’re right. You get one group while I get another?” The green lantern gave his friend a thumbs up and then they split up.

Hal flew close to a small group of kids, a blonde pigtailed girl noticed them, and let out a sigh of relief. “Thank god, the Justice League is here.”, she whispered loud enough for Hal and her friends to hear. Hal nodded at them and put a finger to his lips, they got the memo and were silent. “I’m going to get you all out of here while she’s distracted, in order for me to do that I need you all to be very quiet. Give me a thumbs up if you understand.”, he said. They all gave him a thumbs up. He looked back over at the red lantern, she was still fighting Chat Noir, looks like he was trying to lure her out of the school, but she wasn’t taking the bait.

Looking back at the teens, he gave them the follow me gesture and led them to the entrance he came through. “Ok, all of you are going to run home to safety.”, he said, they all nodded and began rushing through the entrance, Hal turned around and was about to go back into the school when he felt a hand grab his wrist. He looked over his shoulder and saw the blonde girl was grabbing him, “Please...Please help Marinette! I think her akuma is in her ring, or her earrings! She never takes those off!, she pleaded. 

“I-I will do my best to help your friend.”, he said. ‘What’s an akuma?’, he thought. She nodded and walked out the school, giving him one last look before she was gone. Hal turned around, “Razer, if we’re gonna take her down we gotta do it now.”, he said into his ring. 

Razer’s voice came through, “I agree, I managed to sneak a lot of the children to safety.” Hal looked up, he was right, it looked like there were only a handful of students that weren’t in the middle group left. “Ok, what do we do when we get all of them out? Like how do we take her out?”, Hal said aloud, he thought back to his adventures when he first met Razer.

Razer had been a formidable opponent, strong, cunning, and he had been able to break through his constructs easily. But he was still vulnerable to physical attacks! But it still took him a while to get the best of the then red lantern. Hal groaned, he really didn’t want to fight a little girl. “Ok, we’ll focus on the rest of the kids, then we get the middle group of kids. After that...I’ll draw her fire and serve as a distraction helping Chat Noir, then you get her in a bubble!” 

Razer nodded his head and was about to say something, when Hal felt two hands push him away from where he was hidden. After landing on his behind, he looked up to see a bright red car where he once was. The car disappeared into thin air and he heard a demented laugh. He looked over at the red lantern, her eyes glowing bright red as she smirked and constructed a crown of crimson light, hovering above her head. 

“Well looky here.”, she grinned, “another fake hero’s come to play!” Her crown dissipated, a manic gleam shown in her eyes. “I’ll play with you later, right now I have a cat to skin.” 

She looked over her shoulder, Hal followed her gaze. Cat boy wasn’t doing so well, he was heaving and looked like he was going to fall over at any minute. Using his baton to support him, a brave look on his face, he stared his opponent down. “Come and get me….Purrincess.”, he breathed out. 

“Aww, look at that! Kitty thinks he has claws!”, Marinette cooed. She summoned a morning star with a giant head of spikes. Then she said with an expressionless look on her face. “How cute.” Her entire body started to glow like a light bulb. 

“Marinette! What the class did was horrible, but this isn’t you ”, The ombre haired girl with glasses spoke up. Marinette’s glow seemed to flicker, but only slightly. This time coming back brighter. “Alya, you and Nino are free to leave and I won’t hunt you down. But if you try and stop me, you’ll burn where you stand.” 

The girl, Alya, didn’t move, she stood her ground and stared Marinette down. “Fine then.”, Marinette growled. Her eyes glow so bright that Hal could barely make out her face, he narrowed his eyes and formed a barrier around the teens. 

Hal looked at Razer, “New plan, I’ll get her attention and you rescue the kids. Razer nodded, and flew away from Hal. The green lantern turned his head to look back at the teens, Marinette was still glowing red and was now swinging the Morningstar up and around her head. He flew over immediately, yelling “Hey little red!” 

Marinette whipped her head around and Hal was stunned. Her eyes...they were pitch black with glowing red irises. He’s only seen that look on a red lantern once before. Back when Aya had been attacked by a manhunter. Razer’s rage had become so strong that he was able to use his powers in front of two blue lanterns and then went on to destroy the manhunter. Almost nothing had been left of that robot. Hal made a shield and whispered into his ring. “Razer, you ready?”

“I am ready, just tell me when.”, Razer’s voice said coolly. Then Marinette stopped moving, her morning star vanished, her ring began to glow ominously. The glow engulfed her hand and she made another a construct. 

“Wait, what is th-”, Hal’s question was cut off by a yo-yo construct hitting him in his face. He groaned and held his poor aching forehead, then shouted, “Who uses a yo-yo in a fight!” 

His only response was a death glare from the little lantern, ‘Why does it feel like Diana is glaring at me.’, was all he had time to think before Marinette began spinning the yo-yo until it became nothing but a whirring blur at her side. Hal turned his shield into a bubble surrounding himself in the green construct. Marinette then threw the yo-yo at him and it immediately wrapped itself around the bubble. The bubble started to crack only to disappear and the yo-yo had him. He winced as his arms were tucked tightly against his sides. “Aw come on!”, he groaned. Then she smirked at him, a sinister evil smirk...Who taught this kid how to be scary?!

She then pulled the yo-yo’s string, pulling him along with it. Then she began spinning as she pulled him. Suddenly he was being spun around like a toy, then she finally let the yo-yo go. Why was he still tied up and flying through the air? How did she have this much control over her constructs? And why did he feel proud? Oh god was he turning into Batman? 

He struggled to free himself from the yo-yo, but it wouldn’t budge. Then he landed in a building. He felt his body crash through a window and heard screams, after a rough landing into an office cubicle he felt the tightness of his binding disappear. He was free. He sat up and groaned, “That’s going to leave a mark.”

He felt a giant tremor rip through the building he was in and instinctively made a bubble to surround him. Just in time to see Marinette glaring at him, a big red automatic gun resting on her shoulder. She had a wicked look on her face as she aimed the gun at him and began letting out a barrage of red bullets.

“Look, you’re hurting I get it, but this is not the way to deal with that pain.”, Hal said calmly, staring at the small lantern girl in the eye. He saw the pure rage falter and a scared child was looking at him. 

“Princess please listen to him!”, Cat Boy pleaded as he limped over to them, the scared child looked so horrified at the sight of the boy...she was going to run. Hal immediately dropped his bubble and summoned a lasso, he threw it and caught her. She yelled and began thrashing around, trying to get the rope off of her. Then she broke free in a bright flash of crimson light. Only for her red glow to disappear completely and she began to fall to the ground.

Hal immediately summoned a platform to try and catch her, but he was too late. A blue bubble surrounded her and stopped her from falling.

Hal’s eyes trailed upward, an apologetic Razer was descending down to the floor he was on. “Took you long enough.”, Hal laughed, only to wince as his lungs stretched against his ribs. Razer landed on the ground next to him and helped him up.

“My apologies, there were innocents in need.” Razer wrapped Hal’s arm around his shoulder and the green lantern winced. Hal looked to a few feet in front of him and saw the tiny red lantern kicking and pounding against the sides of the blue bubble holding her. “Let me out!”, she screamed. “Let me out!” She slumped down to her knees and leaned against the bubble, she punched it once more. Her shoulders started to shake and he heard soft sniffles and whimpers. “Let me out.”, she cried softly as she banged on the bubble. 

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

When Razer stared into the young girl’s eyes, he looked beyond the anger. What he found was heartbreak, despair, and he saw heartbreak, grief, and hopelessness. He recognized all those feelings, and then for a moment a face flickered over hers...his face. His glare. It was like looking into his past. 

“Oh man. What am I going to do with you kid?”, Razer heard Hal groan. “Do I take you to Oa for your crimes as a Red Lantern? Turn you over to Earth authorities? Or to the League?” He looked over at the Green Lantern who was running his fingers through his hair. He looked back at the Red Lantern, she looked so defeated and still so angry. 

“Hal”, Razer spoke, the human turned to look at him, “I believe I have a solution. What if I take her to Odym, help her overcome her rage and repent for her actions.” Hal looked like he was thinking it over, he sighed.

“We’ll have to check with the guardians, and the league.”, he said, his ring started glowing and he lifted his hand close to his face. “Hey Big S, turns out the red lantern was a teenage girl.” He walked away from Razer to continue with his conversation. Razer looked back at her, she was still sitting down in the bubble construct he made. 

He sighed, aimed his ring at the bubble and unclenched his fist, the blue bubble disappeared into thin air. Immediately, the tiny human girl threw herself at him, he jumped out of the way. She growled at him, “You aren’t taking me anywhere! Not until I make those heartless idiots pay!” 

Razer rose his hands up, showing her he meant no harm, her glare faltered for a split second before hardening again. “I am Razer of the Blue Lantern Corp, I am here to help. What is your name?”, he asked, extending his hand in the way Hal used when introducing himself to others. He assumed it was an earth custom, then she slowly began to extend her hand out towards him. When she grabbed his hand, her glare disappeared, and was replaced by an almost blank stare. He still saw anger, cautiousness, and a touch of fear. 

“I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng...of the Red Lantern Corp.”, she said a little too roughly. 

Razer smiled gently at her and knelt down in front of her, “It’s nice to meet you.” 

\-----

Marinette stared numbly at her ringless left hand, it had been a week since the ring was removed from her hand. The so-called Guardians had it taken from her but she was to stay on Odym to train under Razer. The ring never left her side though, no matter how far it was taken it came right back to her. Razer said it was because she still had a great rage in her, and until she could let go of this rage the ring would keep coming back. 

Despite the meaning behind the ring, she missed it. She missed it’s warmth, it’s light, the feeling of not being alone...she missed it just as much as she missed Tikki. She frowned and rubbed her bare earlobes, a new habit she developed recently. Tikki couldn’t come with her, so she had to give up being Ladybug. “Give up?”, she muttered, “Not like I had a choice.” Tikki made the decision to leave. 

_“Your entire life has been changed, you need time to heal from this change. And as much as I want to be with you.”, Tikki said as she hugged Marinette’s cheek. “I can’t go with you. But I can guarantee that when you come back, I’ll be here.”_

_Marinette started to cry only for the door to burst open and a stunned Razer was pointing his ring at the scared Kwami. Marinette immediately hid Tikki behind her,but then Tikk flew out towards the blue lantern._

_“Thank you for helping my Marinette”, she could hear the smile in Tikki’s voice. “Please protect her while I’m gone.” She bowed her head and Razer bowed his head._

_“I swear on my honor as a blue lantern that I will protect her.”, Razer vowed. Tikki then flew over to Marinette and hugged her cheek tight. Then kissed Marinette’s forehead. Marinette started to tear up as she removed the earrings from her ears, and handed them to the Kwami._

_Tikki took them and gave one final smile to Marinette before flying off into the night._

Her eyes began to water and she clenched her fists, then threw herself on her bed. She grabbed her pillow and shoved it into her face, “AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!”, she screamed into the soft mass. She removed the pillow and sat up straight in the bed. Her eyes stinging from the unshed tears and she quickly blinked any would be tears away. Pulling the pillow close to her chest, she rose up out of her bed and walked over to a window that overlooked the Blue Lantern Corp’s home base. 

She sighed and her shoulders slumped, “If I wasn’t stuck on this planet, I might actually enjoy the view.” One and reached up and rubbed an earlobe, “You would’ve liked this place, Tikki.” 

She hated that she was here. She missed Paris. She missed Tikki. She missed Alya and Nino. She missed Adrien and Luka. She missed Nadja and Manon. She even missed Chloe. Sighing, she looked at a small glowing device that rested on a table in the middle of the room. She could talk to anyone of them if she wanted to, but what was she supposed to say exactly? That she’s sorry for destroying half the city? She’s sorry for traumatizing everyone? Or how about that she’s sorry that she was so upset that she literally became a mini rage god hell bent on killing their entire class? That would definitely go well. Oh and how could she forget, “I’m sorry for becoming a monster and then leaving without so much as a word because some alien police force wants me to repent for my sins!”

Then she heard a loud beep, oh great her “mentor” was here for their daily walk around the grounds. Groaning, she walked over to her door and opened it. Aaaand there he was, Razer, she gave an obviously fake smile and said, “Well isn’t this a surprise! Razer! How nice to see you!” She then gave him a deadpan look and attempted to close the door slightly, “Thanks for stopping by but I really don’t feel like talking to anyone right now. Bye-bye!”

A bright blue hand construct stopped the door from closing, she glared at it and it’s owner. Razer smiled at her and she found it a bit hard to keep glaring at him. She groaned and stepped outside her room, “Let’s get this over with.”

“I won’t take up much time, today we are expecting some visitors.”, he smiled at her, then started to walk away. Then he stopped, looked at her expectedly and she begrudgingly walked beside him. They walked in silence for a while before she asked, “These visitors...are they from Earth?”

“Yes.”, was the only response she got. 

“Are they here for me?”, she asked, this time looking up at him as they strolled in a hallway. Razer looked like he was contemplating how to respond.

“They are here to discuss what happened and the situation in Paris with the miraculous.”, her eyes widened and she stopped walking. Razer stopped a few steps ahead of her.

“They know I’m- I was Ladybug?”, she asked. Razer shook his head, “No, but they believe you know how to contact her. Your friend, Alya, and partner, Chat Noir, both said that if anyone knew how to “reach” Ladybug, it would be you.” 

She breathed out a sigh of relief, before staring Razer in the eye, You didn’t tell them?” Razer shook his head again, “It is not my secret to share. And I swore to your friend that I would protect you during your time here. I assumed that me sharing this information would be me breaking my promise.” She nodded her head as a show of gratitude.

“Thank you Razer.”, she said softly. Razer smiled at her and together they walked further down the hallway.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading the finale of A Lantern’s Rage. I hope you all enjoyed it! I plan to do little one-shots to further the story, but for now this is where we leave off. Til next time! 
> 
> Sincerely, 
> 
> ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* Spirit *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
